Titaniwyvern
The Titaniwyvern, Titaniwyvern obscenus, is a large, vicious Pterodrakonid from the uplands of Scar Island. It has a body length of 17-19 feet and a wingspan of 20-22 feet. Lord of the skies over Scar Island is no bird of prey or pterodactyl pterosaur, but a scaly-skinned, bat-winged lizard with a screech to make eardrums rattle. The Titaniwyvern, in appearance a hideous mix of a pterosaur, bat, and lizard, is in fact, a species of flying reptile. It is the largest of the Pterodrakonids, a family of winged lizards peculiar to Scar Island. A handful of the related species exist everywhere else on the island, including Vigoralaferes and the boomers, but all are dwarfed by this monster. Titaniwyvern lizards have thin, almost transparent scaly skin and light but strong bones. They have good eyesight and are excellent flyers. Despite their size, they are quite maneuverable, able to tip and roll in the air in pursuit of one another or winged prey. Titaniwyverns will make their homes in vast caverns in the uplands, hanging bat-like from the cave ceilings by their feet at night. The cave floors are littered with the feces of their colonies, which can number in the hundreds. Their waste contains pungent chemicals that, in sufficient quantity, induce watering eyes in other species. The reek of this accumulated waste is so not so much but the screeches are so overpowering that it drives would-be larger predators away from the colony, guaranteeing the safety of the young and infirm. Excrement often cakes the bellies of these of the creatures, but they appear unaffected. Indeed, this is a defense in and of itself. Even when on the ground, far from the colony, a Titaniwyvern is unlikely to be bothered by flightless carnivores due to the nauseating stench and noisy screech. Colonies are matriarchies, ruled by pugnacious females awash with male hormones to increase their size and strength. These brutish females roost, forage, and share the raising of young together. The solitary males' nest in small satellite bachelor colonies of a dozen or so individuals for mutual protection at night. Not being social, they bicker constantly. Among males, infection due to nips and scratches is common. They are kept at a distance from the female colony due to their propensity to kill pups in order to bring their mothers back into season. Males are driven out of the nest while still young. The solitary male pups pick each other off, to avoid potential rivals later in life. The unprotected male pups also fall prey to other predators. Consequently, adult females outnumber males, due to the extra protection of living as a group affording female pups. Titaniwyvern lizards are omnivorous, eating fruit (such as nuts) from the jungle and plucking lizards and small non-avian dinosaurs from the ground when they can get them. They often catch food on the wing, chasing birds and other fellow flying creatures. Common prey items are Vagusipterasaurs and Vigoralaferes, which they catch at dusk. Category:The new world of kong